Dark Fossil
by BloodLily16
Summary: Shoni Bakiri just wanted a nice day and what does she get? A baby guan. She tries to figure out what to do, one thing leads to another, and the next thing she knows, she's in a parallel universe, with a prophecy, and is the only thing keeping an evil army from taking over her Earth. Joy of joys. I don't own Fossil Fighters! Sadly. :( Please Review!
1. Why Me?

**Shoni's PoV**

I adjusted my bag. _Wow_, I thought, _it's super nice out_. This was officially my best idea yet: a hike in the wilderness of Vivosaur Island. No pickaxe, no sonar, I hadn't even brought along any Dino-Medals, just my V-Raptor in case I came across any wild vivosaurs, perish the thought. I mean, like that would happen, right?

Wrong. While I was looking around, admiring the scenery, I tripped and fell, right into a nest.

Hi, I'm Shoni Bakiri, and yes, Shoni is my real name. My Mom is a paleontologist and _loves _vivosaurs. Maybe that's why she named my twin sister and I after dinosaurs.

According to my Mom I looked like a Shoni. Heh, maybe when I was a baby, but not anymore I assure you. I grow super-fast, so between that, my constant supply of green tees, and my orange hair, I look like a super-tall dandelion, _not_ like a dolphin-surfboard hybrid on steroids. But, that's enough about me. It's time to get on with the story. Where was I? Oh yeah.

It was a theropod nest. Want to know how I could tell? I could tell because: A. The size alone told me it had to be a vivosaur nest. B. THERE WAS AN IGUA SKELETON WITH GIGANTIC TEETH MARKS ON IT!

So, by this time I was freaking out, 'cause (and I'm sure most of you share this sediment) I DID NOT WANT TO BE EATEN! Then I heard a cracking sound. Oh joy. There were eggs. And one of them was hatching.

Expecting certain death, I closed my eyes and prepared myself for the painful sensation of... being licked?

I opened my eyes to see a... Guan. At least, it looked like a Guan. It was just that it didn't have any spots. Guans are usually black little theropods with a crest, red toes, underbelly, little spines, and red and orange spots all over the black areas.

But this one didn't have any spots. Maybe it was because it was a hatchling. I didn't even know that vivosaurs could reproduce.

Oh well. At least it wasn't eating me, but it was looking at me funny. Uh-oh, maybe it was hungry. Then I remembered something my Mom once told me about baby theropods.

**Sorry about the short chapter! '-.-**


	2. Flashback!

**Shoni's PoV**

Oh, great. It had imprinted on me. I now had a foster child that was knee-high, scaly, and, if I remembered right, would eventually be able to turn into a T-Rex. Hurrah. A T-Rex might help during my next Level-Up Battle though.

Grrrr, I thought, I've got to focus or I'll end up scatter-brained like _Dr. Diggins!_

He'll know what to do! I've got to get to the Fossil Center!

But first I've got to name it.

"Okay, little dude," I said, "Let's get you a name." I ran my ideas through my head. One stuck.

"How about... Donnie?" He bounced up and down. "Donnie? Okay, Donnie. Let's go." I said. Picking him up and carrying him like a reptilian football, I activated my V-Raptor and hopped on it's back. I didn't like to ride it, but this was an emergency. I pointed it towards Knot-wood Forest, the dig site I had left from, hoping I would get lucky and find a Warp VMM.

The sun was almost blinding by the time I exited the trees. I was in a secluded clearing by the Digadig Village, well off the beaten path.

Well off the beaten path was good too, seeing how I was only a Level 4 Fossil Fighter and you find Guans in Mt. Lavaflow, the Level _6_ dig. Sneaking into dig sites is a big no-no on Vivosaur Island; it gives you an unfair advantage in your Level Up Battles and is punishable by license revocation and expulsion from the island.

Thankfully there was a Warp VMM at the entrance to the clearing. Hopping off of Violet, I returned her to her medal form. I wasn't able to turn Donnie into a Dino Medal though. I was having serious doubt as to whether or not he _could_ turn into a Dino Medal.

Oh boy. Dr. Diggins was going to _love_ this. If I even got to him, I thought, first I had to get past Wendy.

"Hello", said the receptionist, "how may I help you?"

"I'm having an issue with a vivosaur," I said, "It's very... odd. I need to see Dr. Diggins ASAP."

She shook her head. "I'm sorry, but Dr. Diggins is busy right now, you're going to have to wait." She gestured to a group of chairs as I spotted a figure approaching whom I didn't want to have to deal with.

"Please," I begged, "I need to see Dr. Diggins _right now._"

Wendy sighed. She was clearly getting annoyed. "I'm sorry," she said, "Dr. Diggins..." she stopped. She looked startled and surprised, but was trying to hide it. She wasn't succeeding.

"He's in the warehouse. Go into the door on the right, it's at the end of the hallway." She squeaked.

I walked to the door.

"Hey, Shoni!" _Dang it_, I thought as I turned to face my least favorite person on the island.

"Hello Brett," I said, "Beat up any Dinurians lately?"

He smiled and I resisted (with much difficulty) the urge to punch him in his xenophobe nose. I didn't want to make a scene.

"Sorry to disappoint Shone, I haven't maimed any Lizard-Pukes since the Park."

Ugh, the Park. The last time we had met on good terms. You see, Brett the Brat and I had known each other since I came to the Island, after Dr. Diggins had given me the intro to Fossil Battling I had met Brett, Who, at the time, had been a pretty nice guy. He was kind and compassionate, the kind of person who would never hurt a fly.

But last summer, after Hunter Nechako and Rosie Richmond had blown up Gunash, the Dinurians came to Earth and he started acting weird.

Thinking he still had jitters about having been so close to being eaten by a giant-planet-eating-tadpole-thingy I took him to the park to relax. We sat on a bench by the big T-Rex skeleton. We talked and joked, and it seemed like it _was_ just jitters.

Then we heard a commotion over by the Fossil Lawn. We ran over to check it out. A bunch of people was crowding around a group of Dinurians, throwing glass bottles and rocks and other things at them shouting at them, telling them to go burn in hell and even worse things. It was awful. I wanted to go and get the Police, but Brett stopped me and Brett, who would never hurt a fly, picked up a rock and threw it at one of the Dinurians.

Brett used to play baseball and he was an awesome pitcher. Once he even knocked the bat out of a kid's hands. The stone hit the Dinurian on the temple and she crumpled, dead.

I screamed, and Brett, his warm eyes cruel and emotionless, turned to me, and said,

"Don't worry Shone, it was just a Dinurian. It's not like it was human." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I couldn't believe it was coming from him. I punched him in the gut and ran to the Police Station in near hysterics. When I got there I barely managed to stammer out the words, "Fossil Lawn" before I collapsed in a heap of sobs.

I had to get counseling, and for months afterwards I had nightmares of Brett, looking into my eyes and saying _"Don't worry Shone, it was just a Dinurian. It's not like it was human." _

Brett was arrested along with the rest of the mob, and he stayed in jail even longer, but since they couldn't prove that he had killed the female on purpose they had to let him out eventually. I had nightmares about that too, that he'd come and kill me for telling the police.

I didn't have to worry about that though, as it turned out he had joined a group called H.A.D.F. or **H**umans **A**gainst **D**inurian **F**ilth. Sort of like the Friends of Humanity in the X-Men comics.

They had posters all around town spreading rumors about how the Dinurians drank blood and caused AIDS and a lot of other junk like that. I didn't believe any of it.

They didn't hurt humans though. H.A.D.F. is all about 'preserving humanity by driving off Dinurian scum'.

The _scum_ was standing right in front of me.

"Good for them. The world benefits from you terrorist-types being rendered unable to carry out your duty. Excuse me." I said as I maneuvered around him.

He grabbed my wrist to stop me. "Hey," Brett said, "Wait a mo. We have a meeting tomorrow, wanna come?" He smiled and for a while I was almost tempted.

Then I scoffed, "No way in Gunash's gut. Now, remove your hand from my wrist or I will feed it to my V-Raptor."

He removed his hand from my wrist and I stormed into the hallway.

"Okay, Shone, your loss. And by the way, nice hat!" he called after me as the doors closed. And as he said that I realized that Donnie wasn't following me, plus the fact I hadn't been wearing a hat...

I looked up.

**BloodLily16: Hey! Please review and send in your thoughts about the story! First reviewer gets an invisible strawberry shortcake! :D**

**Shoni: The cake's not worth it. One word; bland. **

**BloodLily16: Two words; SHUT UP! You're chasing off the reviewers!**

**Shoni: '-_- That's seven words.**

**BloodLily16: *facepalms* Is it the best idea to mess with me, she who gave you existence. AND A MOUTH? And can easily take them away?**

**Shoni: O_O**

**BloodLily16: :-D Thought so.**


	3. Cool Beans!

**Shoni's PoV**

After I had chased Donnie off my head I proceeded to the warehouse.

It had metal walls and a tile floor, with consoles and boxes everywhere. Two platforms dominated the room; a blue one on the left and a red one on the right, with a console next to the red one. Dr. Diggins greeted me when I came in, looking as though he had been stuck in the Jurassic period with his spikey blue hair and his leopard-skin toga. Which was actually the case.

"Hello, young lady. I'm quite busy right now, but as soon as I'm done I'll see if I can help you." I nodded and went over to a corner to wait, Donnie following close behind.

I watched the goings-on with avid interest. There were some pretty famous people in here!

Up on the red platform I saw and recognized Hunter Nechako, with dark hair, tanned skin, dark gray cargo pants, a black T-shirt, and his signature gray hat that allowed his hair to poke through.

Next to him was Rosie Richmond, sporting a pink skirt, pink shirt with a turquoise brooch, pink hat with a turquoise band around the middle, pink socks that matched her eyes, and turquoise and white shoes. Her pink hair was in pigtails.

Down by the base of the platform was Dr. Diggins working on the console. Next to him was Mr. Richmond, who looked like Santa Claus in a suit, and was owner of the island and Rosie's Grandpa. There were also two Dinaurians, a female and an older male.

The male I recognized as Dynal, king of the Dinaurians. He had the gray skin of a Dinaurian elder, white hair, feathers, red horns, and was decked out in a navy-blue robe. He definitely looked regal.

The female I recognized as Duna Nichs. She had hot pink hair, gold eyes, a blue, gold, and pink outfit, and the blue skin of a young Dinaurian.

I grabbed a meat stick and chewed on that as I watched the scene in front of me.

"Okay, Hunter, Rosie, thanks again for running this errand for me" I heard Dr. Diggins say. "Nigel Scatterly has owed me that Stegosaurus Fossil for weeks, I'm far too busy, or I would be going myself. Oh well, at least you get a chance to dig for some new fossils. The Calestio Park has even more variety than we have here! Are you ready?"

"Ready!" answered Rosie and Hunter.

Dr. Diggins pressed a button and Hunter and Rosie vanished. Then bad juju happened.

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed! That rhymes! Tee hee hee. ;)**

**DunalN2: thanks, here's your cake! And, think about it. A lot of us humans are weird about folks with different colored skin, then we have homosexuals. Come on! Of course a bunch of us would be like that! Though, if the Dinaurians _did _land, a bunch of us on FanFiction would throw a party. :D**


	4. Bad Juju

**Shoni's PoV**

Things went south quickly. As soon as Hunter and Rosie had teleported Dr. Diggins whirled around and threw something. It made the sort of sound you would hear from an arrow, like air was being ripped. Duna screamed in pain as her left leg gave and she collapsed, knocking herself out on the hard tile floor. Behind her a throwing knife dripping aqua blood was shaking in the wall where it had hit.

" Mr. Dynal," said Dr. Diggins calmly, " it would be in Duna's best interests if you held the wound closed to prevent further bleeding. I have cut her tibiae artery. If you do not intervene she will bleed her little incorrigible self dry."

He smirked the sort of smirk you see on super-villains at Dynal, who looked positively mortified. Nonetheless, Dynal hurried over to where Duna was. He bent down and the blood flow appeared to stop.

Mr. Richmond stepped forward, apparently to try and reason with Dr. Diggins, but before he got within five feet of him good old Dr. D spun around, pulled out a ray gun, and shot Mr. Richmond with it. He dropped to the ground, motionless.

_Holy Vivosaurs, _I thought, _Please don't let him be dead._

You may be wondering what I was doing while everyone was being incapacitated. I was heroically standing still as a deer in headlights. You may be wondering why I wasn't doing something more productive, like unleashing a can of butt-whoop with my V-Raptor or running to get help or something.

I think I was in shock or something similar to shock at least. As soon as Diggins dropped Duna with the throwing knife I froze up and started having intermittent flashbacks of the day at the park. Like you see in movies. Besides, Dr. Diggins was a Master Fighter. I would have had a very hard time defeating him with my best team of Vivosaurs, much less my V-Raptor and possibly Donnie.

So I just stood there, trying to break free from my stupor.

The shock from having Dr. Diggins point that thing at me did it though, not that it helped much.

"No need to look so shell-shocked," he said, smiling faintly, "that was only on stun. However," he said, gesturing to the Ray Gun, "I have changed the setting. If you do not hand over your Dino Medals right now, I shall pull the trigger and you will be vaporized. Tests show that it is quite painful."

I didn't need anymore prodding. I tossed over my V-Raptor and hoped he hadn't noticed Donnie. Luck was on my side, at least, to a certain extent. He caught the V-Raptor in his hand and made no comment about Don the Guan. Speaking of which, where was Donnie? I hadn't seen him since Dr. Diggins started acting weird. Oh well, at least _he_ wasn't being held at gunpoint.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, hoping I could stall for time, "Why have you betrayed Mr. Richmond and everybody else?" He gave me an all-knowing smirk.

"Why, I have not betrayed anybody," he said, "I am working for the greater good of all mankind. Ah, I see you do not understand," he said, seeing my puzzled expression, "and sadly, you never will, for you see," he said, in an almost casual tone of voice, "I'm afraid I must execute you."

**BloodLily16: thanks for the reviews!**

**DunalN2: Raptin was digging, and we'll see him soon, he ends up playing a big part, because I like him, even though he's an idiot. I'll update soon, but if someone wants to review, I'd like to leave a time slot for that. I wanted to update every week, but I usually get bored and update earlier. Juju is the Japanese word for 'karma', but I sometimes use it for 'luck'. You can google it if you like. As for PMing, my Dad won't let me, so, yeah.**

**Shoni: *sniffles***

**BloodLily: What's wrong Shoni?**

**Shoni: It's sad, there are a total of 29 people who have read the story, but only DunalN2's leaving reviews! *sniff***

**BloodLily: Awwww. Read and _Review_ please!**


	5. I Really Like Meat-Sticks

**Shoni's PoV**

"So," said Dr. Diggins, "any last words?"

"Uhhhhh," I said, trying to think.

I felt like I was going to puke or something. I was being held at ray-gun-point by a mad scientist who had severely injured Duna, forcing Dynal to keep her alive and thus, incapacitated him. Hunter and Rosie were MIA, and Diggins had zapped Mr. Richmond. Lucky Mr. Richmond. He had just been stunned. The vaporize setting had my name on it, so being gentlemanly; Dr. Diggins was giving me a chance for last words.

I had a moment of lucidity, you know, when you can see and hear really clearly. I noticed Donnie over by the door, hiding in between some fold-up tables. I remembered that I still had my meat stick and I formed a plan and hoped that Donnie was hungry.

"Okay, last words, well word, only one really," I said, praying that this would work. "...FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" I yelled, flinging my meat stick at Dr. Diggins. As I had planned, the yell had discombobulated him, and Donnie, my hungry little vivosaur, ran over and chomped into the meat stick... and Dr. Diggins's hand, which happened to be in the way.

He dropped the ray gun and my V-Raptor so he could try and get Donnie off of his hand. Vi activated, as vivosaurs do if they're distressed. I jumped at the opportunity.

"Violet!" I shouted, "use Veloci-Claw on the ray gun!" Like a white and blue feathery blur my female V-Raptor clawed the ray gun, rendering the weapon useless.

Just then, Donnie found the meat stick and dropped off of Dr. Diggins's arm. Diggins winced at the pain, but that didn't keep him from attempting to get me with one of those throwing-knives. I thanked my lucky stars for the dodge-ball skills I had acquired during gym class as I dodged the knife. He kept throwing knives and I kept dodging them. He got closer with every throw and I kept getting into weird positions trying to dodge them.

Eventually he got too close for me to dodge, and I was in this Kung-Fu style pose. So, before he could throw a knife I pulled a Bruce Lee and kicked him square in the jaw. He dropped faster than you could say K.O.

I put my leg and arms down and breathed a sigh of relief. Then I hurried over to a VMM over by the door. Activating it, I selected my Hypsi and my Dimorph. I had completed my Hypsi Fossil Collection yesterday, which meant that I could now use Life Touch, Hypsi's skill.

There are four types of fossils; head, body, arms, and legs. When you've integrated all four fossils into your vivosaur you unlock a special skill. Most vivosaurs unlock either Harden, which raises an ally's defense, Quicken, which raises an ally's speed, or Enflame, which raises an ally's attack. There are also other skills, like Sacrifice, which takes one vivosaur's Life Points, or LP, and uses it to heal another's. Some skills allow a vivosaur to transform into another, more powerful vivosaur, like a skill that Donnie could someday perform, Great Unmasking, which would turn him into a T-Rex.

Loops, my Hypsi, could now heal other Vivosaurs, no strings attached. All he needed was 100 Fossil Points and he would recover an ally's LP, up to 80 points.

I had had an idea. Who said that healing skills only worked on Vivosaurs? They might work on other beings too! So maybe I could use Life Touch on Duna to heal her leg! I just hoped it would work. I crossed my fingers for good luck.

"Okay Loops, use Life Touch on Duna!" He looked at me and I sighed. "The female with the pink hair." Did he roll his eyes? Oh. Riiiiiight. "Please?" I asked, very, very nicely.

My little green vivosaur smiled and used the skill. Duna seemed to improve right away. I could see the color return to her face.

Seeing that his work was done I returned Loops to his medal. Muttering about insufferable vivosaurs, I turned to make sure Dr. Diggins wasn't awake and going to try something. I yelped at what I saw.

It was still Dr. Diggins, but he looked a lot more different. He was wearing a yucky-looking lab coat, which I will not describe, a black and dark blue bodysuit, black boots, and some gloves that really needed to be changed. His skin had a gray tinge to it and his hair was slicked back.

I crept closer to try and figure out what had happened. The Jurassic Dr. Diggins image flickered on and off and I flinched. As I got closer I noticed a battered watch on the hand that Donnie had bitten. I took it off of his hand and the flickering stopped. At a closer examination the watch resembled Dinaurian tech.

_The plot thickens, _I thought shrewdly.

"Excuse me," said someone behind me. I whirled around to see Dynal about three feet behind me, his hands covered with blood from the close encounter of the doctor kind. I tensed. This was just _not_ my day.

"What is your name please?" he asked in that strangely formal English that Dinaurians used.

"Shoni." I said, trying not to vomit.

He cocked his head in the way I sometimes would see in Violet when she was confused or curious.

"Are you afraid of me?" he asked. "I assure you, I do not carry AIDS or drink human blood." I stopped.

"No!" I said a bit too loudly. "Sorry," I said, trying to explain. "I'm not one of those idiots who believe those H.A.D.F. cretins_. _I like Dinaurians. It's just that ... I get very queasy around large amounts of blood." I gestured to his 'messy' hands.

He looked taken aback.

"I am sorry," he said, "I had no idea."

"Apology accepted." I said. Then I felt something tug at my pants leg. I looked down and saw Donnie. He was making gestures and I got the feeling he was trying to tell me something. If only I could figure out what.

"Excuse me," Dynal asked, "Why is your vivosaur calling you Mommy?"

I did an anime-style slump right there.

"He imprinted on me when he hatched this morning," I said, "But how did you know?"

"All Dinurians can understand the speech of vivosaurs," he said, "I believe it is a side affect of the revival process."

"Great, so can you tell me what he's trying to say?" He nodded.

"He is saying that Hunter and Rosie have gone to a place that smells like blood, metal, and pain, and that bad things will happen if we don't get the four of our people out."

"Okay," I said, "first off, he can smell pain? Second, how can he already speak so well, and third, why did he say four people when only Hunter and Rosie teleported to wherever they are?"

"Vivosaur young develop faster than human children," he said, "also, he can smell pain the same way he can fear, via the hormones excreted from the afraid or injured person. ... And I assume that one of the people would be Dr. Diggins. I have no idea who the other person would be."

"Thank You." I said. Then I turned to face the teleporter. "Hmm." I said. "Mr. Dynal, do you think you could operate the teleporter?"

"Yes, I believe I..." He stepped between the teleporter and me. "Surely you are not thinking of going to the place were Hunter and Rosie are?"

"Yes, yes I am." He looked flustered.

"But, that is... madness! You do not even know if there is a breathable atmosphere!"

"Well, actually, I have a hunch that _that_ Dr. Diggins," I said pointing towards the man on the floor, "Is from the place that the others have gone. And if he can breathe _our_ air, we should be able to breathe _his_."

"Still, no, it is too dangerous!"

" 'You think I'm here for myself, to save my own life? No, I'm here for them, and that's something you'll never understand machine, that's what makes us human.' – Captain America." I hoped that my gambit (Heh, Gambit.) would pay off and Dynal wouldn't know that I had resorted to using quotes from Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes so I could help Hunter and Rosie.

"Who is this, 'Captain America'?" asked Dynal.

"He's a... great hero, an American Soldier who fought during World War Two. He may have also dabbled in philosophy. " (I DID NOT LIE! He did fight during World War Two.) Dynal nodded.

"That would explain why I have not heard of him, I do not know much about this 'World War Two'. You humans have had far too many wars for me to keep track of." He let out a resigned sigh. "Alright," he said, "I will help you."

"Really?" I asked, "Thanks!" He eyed me.

"Do not thank me. I am allowing you to go into a place where you will be put in the utmost peril against my better judgment. Now," he sighed, "please step onto the red platform."

I nodded and grabbed Donnie. I ran up the steps and onto the platform.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"As I'll ever be." I answered. Donnie nodded and made some sounds I assumed confirmed his readiness. Dynal pressed some buttons and off we went.

**BloodLily16: So, I'm glad to announce that DunalN2 has been joined by fossilfighter1313 as a reviewer! Thanks!**

**DunalN2: Well, Raptin wasn't really digging, just sort of hanging out dirtside. He'll come out in Chapter Seven, and no, he doesn't save Duna, but you could probably tell. ;) I don't think Dad'll let me enable PMing until my next birthday, and yeah, Mr. Dynal. This chapter should've explained it somewhat. What's a Shatal Nichs, and ****what stories? I've checked your profile, you haven't published any yet. Please do.**

**fossilfighter1313: Again, I hope this chapter explained it for you.**

**Chidori Minami: I seem to be repeating myself. This chapter should have explained it.**

**BloodLily16: Sayonara, R&R please! The plot starts now! :) If you got that reference you get invisible cake! :D**

**Shoni: Which...**

**BloodLily16: NOT A WORD! :D**


	6. Battle Time!

**Hunter's PoV**

"How many?"

"I don't ... AUGH!" I yelled, as I was tasered.

_ "Hunter!" _yelled Ivy, my Spinax. I could feel the concern radiating off of her Medal like heat off a car in the summer. As much as she wanted to help me she couldn't go vivo without crushing me. She had to sit tight as I was tasered. Again. Why do these things happen to me? It's either getting shot by dinosaur people, turning to stone, getting shot into the atmosphere _from space_, and getting revived, doing the hip-shaker dance in front of _Rosie_ of all people, getting chased by rabid fangirls, or getting interrogated by somebody with a lot of questions, a short temper, and a taser. HOW DO ALL THESE THINGS HAPPEN TO _ME?_

_ You'll never make it Hunter. _Said my mom's voice in my head. _You're going to be eaten by a vivosaur during your first week. _That's right. It was all me. That's why. Bad luck and clumsiness were not a good mix and (just my luck) I had that mix. Oh well, at least I... Wait a minute. Is that... a teleporter?

"Hey!" I heard someone yell, "Is this a Master Fighter and goon only party, or can anybody join the fun?" My captor said a bad word.

"Diggins was supposed to take care of interference! Shoot her!" Dr. Diggins! Yep, it was definitely my luck.

**Shoni's PoV**

First thing as soon as all this craziness is over, track down that therapist. I'd probably have to dig up a _ton _of jewel rocks to pay for him, but I was going to need the help.

Rosie Richmond was in on it too. Well, _that_ definitely fit in with today's overall mood. She was tasering Hunter when I arrived using teleportation (I don't recommend it. It tingles like crazy!) I yelled a witty phrase and you know what? I get shot at. Why. Me. Huh? Plus, for the second time today I can't find Donnie.

So anyway, I'm running around, trying not to get fried, (which was really hard considering that it must have just rained, there were dark clouds and lots of slick mud,) when I have a brainstorm. I pull out Violet and have her use Veloci-Claw on the front row of goons. She's so fast and so small, that she easily avoids the laser-bolts as she dances back. Then I have her use Lethal Poison on the ground in front of the goons, so that the poison races along the cracks in the ground towards the goons, chasing them away.

As I return Vi to her medal form I hear someone clapping. I turn around to see Rosie. She's dressed in a military uniform similar to Dr. Diggins's and has her pink hair down. She lets Hunter drop to the ground like a sack of potatoes as she talks.

"Well, I can't say I'm surprised. Those men are cowards. You've proven you can take on guys with guns, but can you take on an undefeated Master Fighter?" She whipped out some Dino-Medals and tossed them out. "C-Siamo, C-Zino, C-Raptor, Crush Her!"

"Violet, Loops, Ace! Let's do it to it!"

I found out 'C' stood for cybernetic. The 'cybersaurs' as I found out they were called, looked like regular vivosaurs, but they looked as though the Borg had assimilated them. They were covered in cybernetics, and the usually red skin of the Zino, Siamo, and S-Raptor was a dull shade of grey. Rosie looked like the Smilo who ate the Aopteryx.

"Ready to give up?" she asked. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch." I warned her. "Now, let's battle."

I studied Rosie's line-up carefully. She was using the Cambrian formation. She had one AZ vivo and two SZ vivos. Her C-Siamo was in the AZ, or Attack Zone, with C-Raptor in the Upper Support Zone (SZ) and C-Zino in the Lower SZ. I wanted to position my vivosaurs to make the best of them so I used the Cambrian formation. Violet, who had no support effects and good attack I put in the AZ. I put Ace, my Dimorph, who had the second-best attack and with support effects that made all the enemy's stats go down 25% in the upper SZ, and Loops, the weakest of my group, with confusion and healing skills out the wazoo, plus truly awesome, 30% up on all of your stats support effects, I put in the lower SZ.

My speed was the highest so I got the first turn.

"Violet! Use Toxic Combo on C-Siamo!" I yelled. She danced forward, bit and clawed C-Siamo, and danced back, avoiding an auto-counter. She had done a fair amount of damage, 94, plus she had poisoned it. With 50 FP left I ended my turn.

"C-Siamo! Use Cyber Combo on the V-Raptor!" Violet dodged the brunt of the attack, but lost about 90 LP. Rosie ended her turn.

"Loops! Use Life Touch on Violet," as an afterthought I added "please!" Violet recovered 80 LP. "Violet, use Veloci-Claw on C-Siamo!" I had 30 FP left as I ended my turn.

"C-Siamo! Use Iron Fang on the V-Raptor!" Then she ended her turn.

_Uh-Oh_, I thought, _She's saving up for a big attack, only one way to deal with this. Sorry Vi._

"Loops, please use Hypsi Combo on C-Siamo!" I shouted. He did so and I smiled. The 70% confusion had worked. C- Siamo was confused. For good measure I had Violet use Veloci Claw on C-Siamo as well. That left me with 30 FP. I couldn't use any skills with that, and I didn't want to shift my team, so I ended my turn.

C-Siamo was confused, so he pulled one of the worst things you could do for your team. He swapped with C-Zino. Unless C-Zino had better accuracy than it's regular counterpart we were in the all clear for the next couple turns.

It did have better accuracy, but it didn't matter much. My vivosaur's speed was so much better than it's accuracy. Rosie ended her turn in a huff, having attempted a team skill that drained the rest of her FP and barely scathed my team. It hadn't occurred to her to shift her team.

I skipped my turn so I could save up some FP.

Rosie had C-Zino use Rotor-Reaper, (Who came up with these names?) which was an epic fail. Then she had her C-Raptor use Serrated Combo, (Again, what the hey?) which did 50 damage to Violet. Then she ended her turn.

_She really stinks at this! _I thought as I had Loops use Life Touch on Violet, and then checked my FP level. I had 150 FP left. Not enough to use Lethal Poison, but more than enough to use Toxic Combo.

"Violet, use Toxic Combo on C-Raptor!" C-Raptor lost 95 LP. I ended my turn.

C-Siamo came out of its funk. It shifted back into the AZ.

"C-Siamo! Use Cyber Combo on Hypsi!" My heart jumped into my throat as Loop's LP was quartered. Rosie ended her turn.

"Violet, use Lethal Poison on C-Siamo!" With the damage, C-Siamo was defeated. C-Zino rotated up into the AZ. It was Rosie's turn.

"C-Zino, use Steel Slicer on V-Raptor!" It missed. Rosie ended her turn.

"Loops, use Life Touch on yourself." I ended my turn.

The rest of the battle went by quickly. Somewhere along the line I defeated C-Zino, and the chunk of LP you get after you lose a vivosaur must have enabled C-Raptor to pull a fast one on Vi. The next thing I know, it's Rosie's turn and C-Raptor is hanging on by a sliver of LP. I look at her face and I get worried, because she, who has never lost before, looks very smug. Then she says something.

"There's a reason I never lose." She says, "and you're going to wish that you had never challenged me. C-Raptor! Use Iron Fang on the Fossil Fighter!"

Ace and Loops are taken by surprise as C-Raptor barrels past them. Its eyes are fixed on one thing and one thing only. It's target. Me.

**BloodLily16: Dun Dun DUUUUUUUUNN! Suspense! **

**Shoni: I hate you.**

**BloodLily16: No you don't. On to the reviewers!**

**DunalN2: *trollface* You'll have to wait and see. Also, I think there's a tutorial, but basically, you upload to Document Manager, then go to 'New Story'. Hope I helped! FYI, Dynal is forty earth years old and Duna's fourteen. Thought you might like to know that... Dirtside is slang for planet-side in a book I've read. It was very interesting, but had a bunch of adult stuff. Mom's regretting letting me read it now I think. Also, I've got the entire story typed out, but I'm pacing myself. I'm also writing a sequel, and I've got that planned out too. I don't plan my schedule, I just put up one or two chapters a week. It's fun that way! :D**

**fossilfighter1313: Thank you! Yeah, that was funny! Everyone in that room must've thought she'd lost it! :D **

**BloodLily16: Also I've found I'm addicted to Minecraft, so sorry if my updating schedule gets more erratic. May the bones be with you! :D**


	7. Someone New

**BloodLily16: WAAAAAH! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!**

**Shoni: Ummm... Well, you spent all your free time on Sunday watching cartoons, I don't know what you did on Monday, and your Tuesday was pretty hectic.**

**BloodLily16: But fun, and I was working on a Post-Canon FanFic for Sonic Underground! (It's published now, you can look it up on my profile.) Fossilfighter1313, you may like it. Anyhoo, on with the story! *points onward* Allons-y!**

**? PoV**

It was a very good thing my teleportation device had broken. If it had not been broken I would not have been forced to go to the Fossil Center. If had not gone to the Fossil Center I would never have learned of the predicament. If I had not learned of the predicament I would have not been in the position to save a human female from death at the hands of a cybernetic Sinraptor.

As I jumped out of the way with the female in my arms the S-Raptor's momentum carried it into a rock behind the Fossil Fighter. It reverted into a Dino Medal. I put the female down and picked it up.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the person who had ordered the S-Raptor to attack attempt to escape. _Not on my watch, _I thought.

I ran after the fighter, but was beaten to the catch by a familiar figure. He greeted me as I approached.

"Hiya Raptin," said an obviously struggling Hunter, "Dig up anything good lately?" I sighed.

"Hunter, would it not be prudent to have this discussion when you are not fighting with an attempted murderer?"

"I guess." I sighed again. Hunter was a formidable opponent, but he tended to have strange priorities.

"Dinurian filth!" I heard the captive yell. I looked down and could not contain my shock. _Rosie Richmond_ was the one who had almost killed that female.

"Hunter!" I turn around to see ... Rosie Richmond! She stopped and looked at us. "I don't still have whiskers again, do I? 'Cause that was..."

Suddenly she was down in the mud, the female having tackled her.

"Oomph!" Rosie grunted, "What the hey? Get off of me!"

" I got you," yelled the female, no, girl, she was a teen-aged girl with carrot hair in a pony's tail, "you murderess!"

"Murderess! What do you mean? I haven't killed anybody! Well, except for that gerbil I had when I was seven, but that was an accident!"

"Rosie is speaking the truth, the person who let loose the Sinraptor is right there." I said, pointing to the Rosie in the uniform.

Something sharp made contact with my tail and I yelled in a mixture of surprise and pain. Instantly the Rosie who had attacked the girl threw Hunter off of her and attempted to escape.

I ran and grabbed ahold of her arm as the girl grabbed the other. Together we lifted the squirming child off of the ground.

"Let go of me you..." I clapped my hand over her mouth before she had a chance to prove just how colorful her vocabulary was. The girl grunted.

"Good call."

"Thank you." I said. "I am Raptin."

"Shoni." I frowned.

"Is that a..." The look she gave me indicated two things. That Shoni was her real name and that I was treading on thin ground.

"Interesting name." I said.

"Thanks, yours too."

"..."

"FREEZE!" We jumped and almost dropped Rosie. We were surrounded by men and women in similar uniforms to the one the Rosie had, but these were more simplistic and contained helmets. They had guns similar to the 576 Peacekeeper Rifle the security department used, but were more deadly looking. How did humans obtain Peacekeepers?

"More Dinaurian tech." muttered Shoni.

"More?" I questioned.

"No talking!" said the human male who had spoken before, "Hands up!" Shoni caught my eye. I noticed her hand was now in her pocket.

"I was kind of hoping he would say that." In a quick movement she flung a Dino-Medal up into the air. "Exit, stage up!"

I dropped Rosie as I felt myself go sailing through the air. I landed on the back of a Dimorphodon.

"_Hey._"He grunted.

"SHOOT THEM!" yelled the human male. The troops all pointed their weapons ... away from us?

"_They're going to waste Pinky and the Grey!_" warned the Dimorph.

"Hunter and Rosie!" shouted Shoni. "Look!"

The troops had trained their weapons towards Rosie and Hunter and were getting ready to shoot.

"Hold on to your hats! Ace, use Fiery Dive!"

_"This should prove interesting." _Said Ace, who _I was currently astride._

Oh no.

Ace dived.

"WHAAAAAAAAHOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled an exuberant Shoni. I tried desperately not to throw up.

"Are you insane?" I yelled at her.

"Quite possibly!" She yelled, "But if you think _I'm _crazy you should meet my friend Trixie!"

..._That_ is something to chew on.

We careened towards Hunter and Rosie, but it appeared that we would be too late. Just then the leader crumpled. A small Guanlong, lacking any spots appeared from directly under where...

Oh My.

That must have hurt a considerable amount.

Unfortunately, the incapacitation of their leader did not deter the militants.

As they were about to vaporize Hunter, Rosie, and the Guan, a woman in a purple jumpsuit and helmet on a cybernetic Dimorphodon scooped them up onto it's back.

"Follow me if you value your lives!" She called.

"I value my life!" Yelled Shoni.

The militants fired at us, but their aim was off. Ace dodged the blasts easily.

Eventually we escaped any firing from the militants. As I looked back at them I saw a level of hate that I had only witnessed once before, at the hands of the mob at the Fossil Lawn, the place were, two years ago, my (to use the human term) girlfriend was killed. Killed by a human who did not have the courage to look into her eyes as he crushed her skull with a thrown rock. He murdered my Soma.

"Soma. So that was her name." Shoni muttered.

"Was I speaking out loud? I was not attempting to bother you."

"You weren't." She said. "It was almost a relief to finally learn her name, after all these years. The Dinaurian girl that my former friend, Brett the brat, murdered." I almost fell off of Ace.

"You used to associate with that... that... _rapti ti hachaltha_?" I spluttered. Shoni did not seem like the sort of person to be around a person of that type.

"What now?"

"Hunter of his own offspring. It is a very offensive oath." I explained.

"Okay, _used_ is the operative word. We _used_ to be friends because Brett _used _to be nice. And kind. And compassionate. "But after the Dinaurians came to Earth he started acting... strange. I thought it was jitters..." She looked at me "...because of almost getting eaten by Gunash. In hindsight, it was probably all the Dinaurians around. Setting his xenophobic hairs upright.

"So anyway, I took him to the park and we sat on the bench by the T-Rex skeleton. Do you know the place?" She asked.

I nodded.

"We sat and talked and laughed, and it seemed like it _was_ jitters." Shoni's mood darkened. "Then we heard the mob.

"We ran over to the... Fossil Lawn," Shoni swallowed, "and it was awful.

"You would know firsthand, of course." I nodded and unconsciously rubbed a part of my back were one of many scars laid.

"Well, all I wanted to do was go and get the police. But Brett" she shuddered "stopped me, _grabbed _me, picked up a rock, and, you know what happened next." Her voice took on a sorrowful tone.

"..."

"So, I freaked out, because Never-Hurt-A-Fly-Brett had just ... you know, and then he looked into my eyes and said:

" 'Don't worry Shone, it was just a Dinurian. It's not like it was human.' I just couldn't believe what I was hearing. I just couldn't believe it was coming from him. I hit him to make him let me go." Her fist clenched. So did mine.

"My feet carried me to the Police Station. I can't imagine what I looked like to the desk person." She chuckled darkly. "Like someone who had seen a person die probably. I only managed to say 'Fossil Lawn' before I collapsed into hysterics." I nodded.

"You can't imagine how amazing it was when the blows stopped," I said, "it was like a gift from heaven. A good many Dinaurians believed that they were dead for a little bit, at least, until they realized that they were still in pain."

"_HOLY!"_

"OH MY GOSH!"

Shoni was paling, staring down at...

"..." I retched.

Down on the ground were Dinaurians being worked by militants. They wore rags and were heavily scarred. An aura of hopelessness pervaded the air. It was a scene out of hell.

"Over here!" yelled the purple woman.

We followed her, keeping our eyes away from the ground. After a while we landed in a secluded area surrounded by abandoned buildings. Shoni jumped off of Ace.

"All right!" she yelled, "What the crud is going on? Why are all those Dinaurians like that, and who are _you_?" The woman paused and took her helmet off.

"You." I said.

**BloodLily16: Onwards!**

**Hunter: Have you been hanging out with Nick Nack?**

**BloodLily16: '-_- No.**


	8. Questions

**Shoni's PoV**

In an area populated by the shells of buildings, questions were being asked, or yelled in the case of Hunter.

"Vivian!" yelled Hunter.

"Vivian?" I asked, "of the B.B. Bandits?" She snorted.

"Bandits? Is that what they're calling us now?"

"That's what they've always called... Oh!" I yelled, a lightbulb going of in my head, "_That _explains it!"

"What explains what?" Rosie asked.

"The evil Dr. Diggins, the evil you, Vivian! We're in a parallel universe!" Everyone looked at me.

"That's impossible!" Said Hunter, "There's no such thing!"

"Actually," Raptin said, "It's the best idea we have."

"And it makes sense!" I said, "Think about it! We make choices everyday, and then later we wonder what would have happened if we hadn't done that particular thing. But, on a different Earth, A different me chose a different choice, like swimming versus fossil digging! I chose swimming, or fossil digging, and at that same moment, a different earth was created and a different me chose the other choice.

"What if the other me chose swimming and got a crab on her toe, she had choices about what to do, chose one, and at that moment, other Earths were created were other mes made other choices and then they had other choices, and they made other Earths, and so on.

"If something happened far back along time, that Earth would be more different than an Earth created a few seconds ago. It _might_ turn out like this," I waved my hands around to show this Earth, "and that's my theory in a nutshell."

"The concept is sound," said Raptin, "but the event would have to be millions of years ago to create an Earth like this."

"Sixty-five point five million years ago?" I asked. Raptin's eyes widened.

"The Cretaceous-Paleocene Extinction!"

"It never happened!"

"Project Mother Planet succeeded!"

"And this is what happened."

"..."

"I know." Vivian looked at us.

"What in the name of Emperor Richmond are you taking about?"

"_Emperor Richmond!"_ We all exclaimed.

"Lady," I said, "You have got a _long_ story ahead of you."

**3****rd**** Person PoV**

In a long room a man sat on a throne. Kneeling down before him was the Anti-Rosie. The man's face was in shadow; only his lower half was seeable, outfitted in a navy-blue robe with tons of décor.

"You mean to tell me," growled the figure, "That you were defeated by a _Level Four Fighter?"_

She grimaced. "I almost defeated her, using the move you taught me, but, a _Dinaurian," _she shuddered, "Interfered, and the C-Raptor bashed itself out on a rock. Then he took the medal." The hands of the man tightened on the arms of his throne.

"DYNAL!" The door to the room was thrown open and a Dinaurian man was pushed towards the throne. The man's hands were enclosed in sacks and his wrists were bound with rope.

He was dirty and scarred, and wearing a sack, but Dynal was still recognizable. He looked up at the throne.

"Yes Emperor?"

"My Rosetta was battling, and winning, I may add, when a Dinaurian interfered, costing her the match. Is there anything you have to say about this?"

"Wait!" said Rosetta, "The Dinaurian! I remember now! It was Raptin!" Dynal gasped.

"It was not he! He was with me!" Dynal gestured to the guards, "They can prove it!"

"The Dinaurian is telling the truth sire," said the leader of the group, "Raptin was allowed an association with him."

"Thank you." Said Dynal, "Thank..."

The leader hit him with the butt of her Peacemaker.

"I don't care for gratitude from a slave," she said, "My only concern is my lord's approval." The Emperor chuckled.

"Thank you Myron. You do your father's species proud." He said. "You and your squadron may take the prisoner out of my sight." He watched as they left the room. Rosetta scowled.

"I don't trust those half-breeds."

"Now, Rosetta, they are fervent to prove their worth, to the point of jumping of a cliff on my orders. They can transform into Battle forms and have claws. If they _do _rebel they know what will happen to their loved ones. They are useful.

"Now," said the Emperor, "If I heard you correctly, you said that Raptin saved that girl. You weren't lying, were you?" Rosetta paled.

"Oh no sire, it really was Raptin," she thought of something, "but he wasn't scarred! Well, scarred visibly at least." She gasped. "I just remembered! The Fighter girl was from the other Vivosaur Island! That Raptin might have been from there too!"

"DIGGINS WAS SUPPOSED TO TAKE CARE OF INTERFERENCE!" Roared the Emperor as he pounded his throne arm.

"Speaking of Diggins, should I interrogate the prisoner?"

"Please do. Ask him about this... What was her name?"

"Shoni."

"This Shoni character. She may be real trouble."

"Yes Emperor Richmond." Rosetta bowed and left.

**BloodLily16: Dun, Dun, DUUUUUUUNN!**** Now, let's peruse the reviews! :D **

**DunalN2: Chill, it's alright. Except for weekends I only have an hour of non-educational TV and video games an computer, so I spent a lot of time sifting through the Fossil Fighters wiki. And you don't find on there sometimes, so, yeah.**

**Winter Girl: Thanks! And well, I'd been watching some episodes of Star Trek with Picard, and they have the Borg in them, plus I have an overactive imagination that regularly has large cups of dark coffee. :) Wow. That's interesting. You're a Wizard of some sort?**


	9. Small Talk

**Shoni's PoV**

We sat around a campfire in the B.B. Believers' camp. They were a group of people who believed that humans and Dinaurians should exist in peace and harmony. An 'Alvin and the Chipmunks' song came to mind.

Vivian looked around at us.  
"Alright, you want me to explain why the conditions in my world are like they are, correct?" We nodded. "You," she pointed to Raptin, "said something about 'Project: Mother Planet', an attempt to create a new Dinaurian homeworld, correct?" He nodded. "From what I can tell, on 'this Earth' as you call it, the dinosaurs never died out. They survived into the Dinaurians we know today. Humankind evolved alongside them, living in their shadow. We became resentful, but we acted civilly towards them.

"Ten years ago Emperor Richmond and Deputy Diggins discovered Vivosaur Island and began a scheme to take over the planet. They used Dinaurian technology to revive Vivosaurs, and integrated them with cybernetics to make them stronger. They recruited an army in secret and waited.

"Then the Mothership landed. The news that the humans had been living in the shadow of a planted species incited them. When the Emperor revealed himself it was only months until the Dinaurians were enslaved and he was crowned."

"Why are we here?" I asked. "Why did your Diggins come to our world? Why did he teleport Hunter and Rosie over here?"

"I have no idea."

I was about to ask another question when Donnie, who had been resting by the fire, jumped onto my shoulder.

Vivian left.

"Hey Donnie!" I said, "you did a good job, saving Hunter and Rosie! You're a good vivo! Want a treat?" He shook the way Violet did when she wanted a treat, so I fed him a beef stick and let my other Vivosaurs out when he was done. They shrunk down like they do when they want to be out of their medals and not take up a lot of space.

"Good idea!" Hunter said. He let out a Spinax, a blue and green Vivosaur resembling a T-Rex with spikes, a V-Raptor, a Guera, a pterosaur that looked like something you would see in Native American art, a Maia, a pink Vivosaur resembling an Igua with a crown, and an Aopteryx, a white bird-like Vivosaur with gold and aqua accents.

Rosie let out a Siamo, a T-Rex-like Vivosaur with a blue plume on the top of its head, a Maia, a Nychus, which looked like a pink and white V-Raptor without any feathers, a Tarbo, a purple T-Rex-like Vivosaur, and a Goyle, a purple, armored, Vivosaur.

Raptin let out a T-Rex Lord, a Super Evolved T-Rex with an upright stance, red-and-black zebra stripes, and wolverine claws. My jaw dropped.

"A Super-Evolver! My sister has a Teffla, but wow! A T-Rex Lord!"

"A Teffla!" Hunter exclaimed, "Dina Bakiri has a Teffla! You know, the girl in the finals of the Calestio Cup?"

"She has a twin sister." I said, "Whose favorite color is green and has a V-Raptor."

"Do you know her?" Asked Hunter. "Can I have her autograph?" I facepalmed. So did Rosie.

"Hunter, I think what she's trying to say is that _she's _Dina Bakiri's twin sister!" I nodded.

"I can't believe you didn't get that." I said, "I _am_ her identical twin after all."

"Cool!" said Hunter, "You're Dina Bakiri's twin! That's awesome! _She's_ awesome!"

"She'd love to hear you say that," I said, "You and Joe Wildwest are her role models! You guys are the main reason she got into Fossil Battling!" Hunter smiled.

"Thanks..."

"My name is Shoni." I said. Rosie had a sudden coughing fit. Hunter tried not to laugh. He didn't succeed.

"Oh, come on!" I yelled. "Grow up!"

Ace sighed. The spitfire designs on his wings went up and down as he shrugged. I agreed.

Loops nosed around in the dirt, hoping to find some plants to eat. He came up empty.

I pulled some trail mix out of my backpack (I still had it on for some reason!) and set a couple handfuls on the ground. Four Vivosaurs scrambled to the pile and finished it off. The carnivores were over in an alley chasing rats. Ace and Hunter's Guera looked like they'd rather have something else, but were so hungry they made due with the rats.

Hunter's Spinax was teaching Donnie how to catch food. He caught on quickly.

All the sudden Raptin sprang forward and grabbed a large rat. Using his claws, he gutted the rat and ate it.

"Okay," I said, "I have eaten raw fish, haggis, and deep-fried crickets, but _that _is disgusting. You are going to get Typhus and/or E Coli."

"I have a stronger immune system."

"But you wouldn't _have _any immunity because neither you nor any of your ancestors have encountered that virus. Or is that a bacterium? I know E. Coli is a bacterium but I'm not so sure about Typhus. But anyway, speaking of which, wouldn't the countless microorganisms in the atmosphere be having a heyday with your body?"

"We created a vaccine to the more common strains and had a ship wide inoculation before anyone set foot on your planet. How did you consider that?" Asked Raptin.

"Consider what?"

"Both the fact that since I am not from your planet I would not have any immunity to common strains which you do not consider, and also the fact that you were the first one to figure out that we were in a parallel universe. How did you come up with that?" I blushed.

"I like science fiction. I love the _Star Wars _movies, I think _Star Trek _is awesome, and I got the 'no immunity to our bacteria' thing from _War of the Worlds._" I hesitated. "The old one, not the 2005 one with Tom Cruise."

If Raptin's mouth had dropped any lower Hunter's Aopteryx could have roosted in there.

"You got all that from _television shows?"_

"And movies." I said in that matter-of-fact tone I used whenever I corrected a teacher at school. That happened a lot when we had lessons on dinosaurs.

"..." Raptin went off in search of another rat. We looked off at him.

"I think I may have hurt his pride." Rosie nodded.

"Male pride is a delicate thing. It's hurt when a girl shows up a guy, _and,_" she said, looking at Hunter as he was taking a sip of some tea he had been given by a Believer, (I had politely refused, as I hate tea,), "whenever a guy has to preform the hip-shaker dance in front of a girl and she remembers he did it."

Hunter's eyes went big. He sprayed the tea out of his mouth.

"You promised you wouldn't say anything about that to anyone outside Mr. Richmond, the Chieftain, me, and you!" Rosie blinked innocently.

"I don't remember that."

Hunter grumbled and went to see how Raptin was doing. I looked at Rosie.

"Hip-shaker dance? Do I even want to know?" She shook her head.

"Hunter would go ballistic. He's already in a bad mood because he's missing the semi-finals of the Cup."

"Oh no! I'd completely forgot! I was supposed to take a Helicopter to the Calestios so I could watch Dina! Man!" I slumped. I'd forgotten because of all the craziness today. Dina was going up against one of the best fighters in the world tonight and I wasn't there to cheer her on.

What if she was unfocused and lost because I had to fall into that stupid nest?

Donnie nuzzled me. I immediately regretted my thoughts. It wasn't his fault that I was here. They'd probably tell her what had happened and that she shouldn't worry. They better, 'cause if they don't when I come back my vivosaurs and I will bust butts and bust them hard!

"Hey Shoni?" Rosie asked.

"Yeah?"

"How did you get here?"

"Through the teleporter."

"Yeah, I know that, but did you set it on a timer or something?" Hunter and Raptin were coming back so they could hear this.

"No, King Dynal helped me."

"Yes," said Raptin, "I believe he said something about... Captain America?" Hunter and Rosie laughed.

"You used Captain America to get him to help you?" Asked Hunter. "You lied to him?"

"No." I said, "I just didn't tell him the whole truth about how Captain America was a comic book character."

"WHAT?" A couple Believers shushed Raptin.

"Quiet! If the Emperor's troops find us we're done for!"

"Sorry." Raptin turned back to us, "A comic book character. Are you being serious?"

"Yeah, although, I used a quote from a TV series with Captain America in it, not a comic."

"But..."

"Excuse me," said a Believer. Some kids peeping curiously at our Vivosaurs and us followed him. "We were wondering if your Vivosaurs were supposed to be out of their medals or if they had escaped."

"I let mine out on purpose," I said, "should I put them back in their medals?"

"No, it's fine, I was just checking." He said and left.

Hunter's Spinax came over and said something.

"No kidding Ivy," said Hunter, stroking his Spinax on the head, "that _was_ strange."

"You name your Vivosaurs too?" I asked him.

"Yeah," he said, "My Spinax's name is Ivy, she says that it suits her, and yeah," he said, noticing my puzzled expression, "I can talk to Ivy, but only her.

"Guera's name is Dark Eagle, My V-Raptor's name is Vici, Aphrodite's my Maia, and Archie's my Aopteryx."

"Violet is my V-Raptor that I've had since the dawn of time, Ace is my Dimorph, Loops is the Hypsi with an attitude way too big for him, and Donnie, the little vivosaur who saved your butts, is my son."

Hunter's eyes bugged out even more than when Rosie had made the hip shaker comment, and he nearly choked on his tea and the granola I had given him. Rosie looked equally shell-shocked. Raptin looked puzzled, like the sort of expression Commander Data would make in this situation. It. Was. Priceless!

"Your... son?" Rosie asked. I nodded.

"I was hiking and I tripped and fell into a nest. Donnie's egg hatched about five seconds after that and he imprinted on me, so I'm as good as his mother." I grinned. "Did you guys really think I'd given birth to a Guanlong?"

"I don't want to answer that question." They simultaneously replied. I grinned even wider.

"Thought so."

"If you want," said Vivian, who had come back, "you can sleep on the logs." She handed us blankets. We thanked her and we each laid down on a log. The wood was spongy and damp, but we wrapped ourselves in the blankets and dealt with it.

Pretty soon, we were fast asleep.

**BloodLily16: Awwww... Nice and peaceful...**

**Shoni: You're planning something, aren't you?**

**BloodLily16: You mean planned. I've pre-typed these things. And yes, something's gonna happen next chapter, so enjoy your sleep on something you know hasn't had blood on it. :D**

**Shoni: O.O Uh oh.**

**DunalN2: *holds back* Sorry, but he's crucial to the plot at the moment. So's Rosie, so, afterwards I'll giftwrap them for you. Also, yeah, I know that, but this chapter should have explained it some. Keep in mind, the humans have HUNTER on their side, plus (in my head canon anyway) humans have larger numbers than Dinaurians, because the Dinaurians have evolved to not need to reproduce as much because they're at the top and don't need to, while the humans get sick more often and die, so they need more kids. Dang, I sound like a school book.**

**WinterGirl: Okay, and thanks. :) Star Trek: The Next Generation is a TV show, but it is the Fossil Fighters Arcive. Thanks, and those are some cool ideas!**

**BloodLily16: Guess who's going camping!**

**Shoni: Guess who doesn't care!**

**BloodLily16: :p**


	10. Wake Up Call

**Shoni's PoV**

"GET UP NOW!" Vivian yanked me out of my blanket. "WE WERE BETRAYED! THE EMPEROR'S FOUND US! WAKE YOUR FRIENDS, HELP US WITH THE CHILDREN, AND RUN!" _That_ is what I call a wake up call.

I slung on my backpack, then dumped the leftover tea on Hunter and Rosie, another rude wake-up, and relayed the instructions. I yelled the same thing to my vivosaurs.

There were laser shots from over by this one building. And they were getting closer. I had no time to lose.

"EVERYBODY, GET INTO BATTLE MODE!" I yelled to my vivos, "KIDS, GET ON THE VIVOSAURS! LET'S GO, GO, _GO_!" The kids got onto the vivosaur's backs. All accept two.

Donnie couldn't carry anyone, being two foot five, but Violet insisted on getting me on her back. After a while I got on her back already and helped some of the younger kids, including a baby that had been given to me by it's sibling, a sobbing six-year-old who had lost her mother, the father being the one who had shot her.

When the Vivosaurs were loaded Donnie jumped onto my head and we ran. Everything went smoothly until Violet tripped and sprained her ankle. I grabbed her medal and ran, ushering the kids along as fast as possible.

It still wasn't enough. We weren't fast enough. They were too fast. In a final act of desperation I gave the baby back to the girl and told Donnie to protect them.

I wheeled around and charged at the troops. I took one out. Then it was all black.

**3rd Person PoV**

Someone knocked on the door.

"Enter." Boomed the voice of the Emperor. Rosetta entered and bowed.

"Emperor, the attack on the Believers' Camp was successful. Not only did we capture most of the rebels, we also found the other Hunter, Me, Raptin, _and_ we also apprehended Shoni. Our intelligence was correct."

"Excellent!" said the Emperor, "Where did you put her?"

"In a cell. We decided solitary until you wish to see her sire."

"Perfect. As soon as she is coherent, bring her to me. Who captured her?"

"Myron was the one who stunned her sire."

"Reward her for me. You are dismissed."

"Yes Emperor." Rosie bowed and left the room.

**Shoni: *storms in* BLOODLILY!**

**BloodLily: *looks up from MineCraft skin creator app* Yeah?**

**Shoni: I'm sick and tired of you not updating on time! It's driving me up a wall, and don't get me started on Raptin, he won't stop complaining-**

**BloodLily: Gee, thanks for reminding me Shoni! I updated a few minutes ago! :)**

**Shoni: And Hunter keeps singing The Song That Never Ends! Wait, come again? Are you telling me you updated on _time _for once?**

**BloodLily: I'm insulted by your lack of confidence. T-T Anything else?**

**Shoni: Why is it I have such bad luck?**

**BloodLily: Ask Dina how she felt after the Cup finals.**

**Shoni: SHE LOSES?!**

**BloodLily: ;) Spoilers.**

**DunalN2: Guess what? About that time in our evolutionary history we were shrews with reeeealy long tails. Plus, some studies show that age of maturity is proportional to lifespan, so in other words, if that's true, humans would live longer than Dinaurians. The Dinaurians born on Earth aren't at the same technological level as the Dinaurians born on their original planet. (They had that technology before multi-cellular organisms were thought of on Earth!) So, Dinomatrons were Sci-Fi to the Earth-born Dinaurians, leaving, what, 6,000 Dinomatrons, plus Battle Forms, vs. an army with three vivosaurs apiece. Even if it was a brigade, that's (5,000 humans x 3 vivosaurs) 15,000 bogeys for the Dinaurian military to fight off, plus average Joes and Janes that decided to take a stand, plus they'd capture tanks and other weapons. Strength doesn't always matter, not when you can take out half the opposition with strong legs and heavy boots. ;)**

**BloodLily: Long A/N to compensate for the short chapter! R&R please!**


	11. Hail Emperor Richmond!

**Shoni's PoV**

I woke up in a six-by-ten cell with steel walls, a door, a business hole (I refuse to dignify it by calling it a toilet), a board suspended by chains that served as a bed, and a steel floor. It was dark, the only light coming in from some fluorescent bulbs in the hall. My backpack was gone and so was Vi's DinoMedal. They'd taken the slagged watch too. All I had was gum, a buck fifty in change, hand sanitizer, and a LED flashlight from D.A.R.E. week at school.

I was alone in the cell. I wondered where the others were.

Why hadn't they killed me yet? Anti-Dr. Diggins was going to do it. Rosie tried to do it. They'd had their chance while I was out. Why was I still alive?

A banging startled me out of my reverie.

"Emperor Richmond wishes for an audience with you."

"Where are my friends?"

"He may tell you. For now, stand."

I realized I was still sitting down. I stood. The person opened the door and jerked me along.

She had her name on the front of her uniform, Myron. Myron had four fingers that ended with claws and a tail. Her skin was blue.

At, least, what skin I could see. Only the tail and fingers were visible, everything else was hidden under either a jumpsuit of a helmet with tinted material in front.

"Are you part Dinaurian?"

"Silence."

She shoved me along the steel corridors and passages and made me stop when we came to a wooden door. It was ornately carved with a picture of a man holding a Dinaurian by his horns. The Dinaurian was begging for mercy and the man had an evil sneer on his face as he drew back a knife.

It didn't exactly invoke warm, happy feelings.

Myron knocked on the door.

"Enter." Boomed a voice. The doors opened and I was pushed inside.

The room was huge, with a high ceiling and stonewalls, which were covered with paintings and tapestries of humans triumphing over Dinaurians. The floor was also stone, smooth and polished so that it shone. A red carpet stretched from the doors to a dais in the back of the room. On it was a throne. On the throne was a man. The same man from the carving, I thought.

The lighting in the room was arranged so that you couldn't see his face. He was plump, Kingpin plump, and was wearing a familiar blue robe, with severe alterations albeit. It had a lot more 'frou-frou' on it. He had lots of rings on his fingers. There was a shrunken-down C-Rex Lord chained to the base of the dais. It gave me the evil eye as I walked in.

"Ah, Shoni, welcome to my empire." He said.

"Emperor Richmond, I presume." I said.

"You guessed correctly. I trust you enjoyed your accommodations?"

"Meh. They were _okay_." His hands tightened on the throne.

"Enough with the small talk, what are the defenses of your Earth?"

"Come again?"

"Defenses, what surprises await us when we invade?"

"_Invade_? You're going to _invade_?"

"Yes, stupid girl, we are going to invade. We will invade your sniveling, pacifist world and expand our dominion. Those who comply will join our elite militia; those who don't shall join the Dinaurians in servitude! We will rule over multiple earths! We will be unstoppable!"

That explained a lot.

"Nice. Why should I tell you anything?"

"Because if you don't I will murder your friends while you are forced to watch them suffer and die."

"Good reason. What if I don't know?"

"You know. Only a truly advanced fighter would have had any chance at defeating Rosetta."

"You mean Ms. You-beat-me-so-now-I'll-have-my-Vivosaurs-murder-y ou? Her strategy is so bad that I could have beat her when I was a Level _One _fighter. She's sloppy."

"First of all, they are called _Cyber_saurs, not Vivosaurs. Second, SHE IS TOO A GREAT FIGHTER, YET YOU BEAT HER, SO TELL ME THE DEFENSES YOU LYING (bleep) OR ELSE!"

"My, what a colorful vocabulary you have. Are you even considering the fact that the Fossil Fighter's Association might not be connected to any governments on my Earth?"

"..."

"Burn."

"TAKE HER TO THE (bleep) PIT WITH THE (bleep) DINAURIANS! LEAVE HER THERE UNTIL SHE DECIDES TO SPEAK WITH SOME RESPECT TO HER BETTERS!"

"Better at swearing maybe."

"ONLY GIVE HER THE NECCECITIES OF SURVIVAL! IF IT'S TOO GOOD FOR THE DINAURIANS, IT'S TOO GOOD FOR HER! UNDERSTOOD?"

"Yes sire!" Myron replied, saluting him. I thumbed my nose at him. Myron blanched and dragged me out of there.

"Bye now!"

"Shut up!" Myron hissed at me. "Your days are numbered already."

Maybe. But it was sure fun!

**BloodLily: *runs to the door, slides into a closet and runs back out with a bucket on her head* I'M SO SORRY I FORGOT TO UPDATE! I was spending too much time on forums! (Though the RP was awesome.) :D**

**Shoni: One of those was a Doctor Who forum, wasn't it?**

**BloodLily: Yup. ^^**

**Shoni: Figures.**

**BloodLily: Reviews!**

**DunalN2: Basically, saying that Dinaurians would be able to reproduce at the same rate as dinosaurs, their 65-million-year-old ancestors, is unfounded, and even if they did, they'd only live half as long as humans. Besides, Richmond built up an ARMY. Well, in another universe, you hit the nail on the head! BTW, I saw your first story's up! You go girl!**

**WinterGirl: Yeah, and soon she'll get thrown into the diggin' Hunger Games. I hate it when that happens. :(**

**sparkles and glitter: Okaaaay...**

**Chicktopuss500: Do you mean site rules, or physics rules?**


	12. Mae

**Raptin's PoV**

I sat on a pile of hay nursing a migraine when I heard a voice yell.

"Watch it! You're going to hurt someone! Hey! WHOAH!"

And then someone landed on top of me. I yelped.

"Thanks for cushioning my fall Raptin."

"Shoni?"

"That's my name, don't wear it out."

"How can I wear it out?"

"It's an idiom."

"Oh."

Shoni climbed off of me and helped me up. Then she began to dust herself off. When she was finished she looked around.

"Nice place."

"..." I could only hope that she was kidding.

It was a large pit. The walls were a slick titanium to prevent even Dinaurians from climbing out. The floor was covered in so much filth it was impossible to ascertain exactly what was the material used. Hay was spread everywhere, occasionally lumped into piles for more comfort. Rope and shredded baskets were flung helter-skelter across the area, which was quite large, capable of holding many inmates at one time. There were about six hundred Dinaurians, most in mixed-clan groups, as it seemed the only rule in the pit was that those who had more food lived longer. It was dark in the pit, the only light coming from the ceiling, were sentries prowled the edges of the pit like _fehrailes._

The leaders of the larger groups were eying Shoni with interest, none too friendly at that. I gave them a look to inform them that that sort of action would not be tolerated. They snickered.

"Lookie, Pinkie's protecting the human female. How sweet." Said one. Another made an offer to Shoni to have some 'fun'.

"Shoni. Come with me." I said. I tugged her along to a more isolated area.

"Why are you here?" I asked, "Only Dinurians are sentenced to this place."

"I got on a roll and answered the truth to some questions and in short, ticked his cuss-ness off. What's a pinkie?"

"Huh?"

"They called you pinkie. Why?"

She could be too perceptive.

"Because of my clan. On Vaal, the Dinaurian homeworld, some Dinaurians had certain sequences in their DNA. There were certain markings that went with each sequence. The groups were known as clans, and each clan was named after their marking. My clan was named _Piaki Cheju _or Pink Cheek after our marking. We're sort of the Dinaurian hierarchy."

"Like races with humans?" I nodded.

Shoni plopped down on some hay.

"Nice. So, I gather that since humans rule over the Dinaurians now that that was an insult."

"Once you add in the fact that I was warning them away from you, yes, yes it was." She looked at me.

"Huh?"

I was saved from a reply by the food siren. Shoni got up to see what the fuss was about. I pushed her back down into the hay.

"Stay here! I will get food. You do not leave this spot."

"But..." I was already gone.

It took me a while to get over to the drop point. The sentries would load the food into baskets suspended by rope. They would lower them down a certain amount, and then they would cut the rope and let the food drop. We had chosen a spot relatively far from the drop point, so by the time I was over there most of the pit was over at the point.

I managed to get two small loaves of bread for Shoni and I, but sustained some minor injury. Shoni was overly concerned.

"Raptin! Did you get in a fight? Look at yourself!"

"I am fine Shoni. They are just minor scrapes and bruises."

"Which can cause gangrene in a place like this! A friend of mine had a scrape less serious than this and it got infected and was all pus-y and took _months_ to heal. And that was without all the bad conditions! Here you go." Shoni took out a small bottle containing some sanitizer and dabbed a small amount of the fluid on a finger. She then rubbed some on the more serious wounds.

"Gah! That stings!"

"Too bad." She put the sanitizer away. I handed her some of the food, a loaf, and I took the other one.

We ate for a while until we heard a noise under another pile of hay. I approached the pile in a round about manner and waited until the hay rustled again. I dove into the pile and came out with a struggling _fimaili._

"Do not harm me! I do not have any food!" Shoni sat up in shock.

"Holy crud Raptin! She looks like you!" As the _fimaili _turned I grabbed her and received a good look at her face.

"Mae?" It was she! My younger sister who I had believed lost along with Vaal and my mother was alive. Her skin was paler than when I had last seen her, but it was most definitely Mae!

"_Oh goddess, sister! I have found you at long last! You are not a spirit in the Everspell!_" I said as I hugged her.

"What are you saying?" She asked and my heart broke. She did not remember the Dinaurian tongue. What had happened? She had not made it onto the ship before Gunash had destroyed Vaal so it was assumed she had been killed. Her age was only two orbits at the time, so she could not have retained the Dinaurian she had learned unless she had had conversation in said language, and considering the attitude towards Dinaurians, it was not likely she had much memory of Dinaurian language.

"I-I know one of the words," said Mae, "y-you said 'sister'. Am I your sister? I-I remembers brothers. Are you my brother?"

"Yes." I began to tear up.

"Ahem." Shoni cleared her throat. "Sorry, but..."

She pointed to a group of Dinaurians approaching us. Mae yelped and hid under some hay, tugging Shoni under with her. I was thankful she did so; they were one of the groups that had been eying Shoni.

I pretended not to notice them until their leader called out to me. He was a stripe-bodied _maili _with a large skull and gold and red hair. He was scarred extensively and his chest was bare, a sack tied into a loincloth being his only garment.

"Pinkie! Have you seen anyone around here, a _fimaili _perhaps?" I pretended that I had just now noticed them.

"No, I have not."

"Oh?" His voice took on a venomous turn. "I don't think so. I saw a little morsel just a few seconds ago. A morsel named Mae."

"Who?" I acted as though I had no idea who he was talking about.

"Don't try me. I saw her, along with one of those humans, another female with you. They dove under some hay, _right here_." He growled as kicked the spot that had been their hiding spot... And came up empty. I raised an eyebrow.

"There?" He glared at me and cursed.

"I'll be back." He stalked off, followed by his followers.

I breathed a sigh of relief when they where out of sight. Mae and Shoni popped out of a pile of hay, Shoni looking disgusted.

"I think I swallowed some hay!" She then coughed and produced some of the afore-mentioned material. "Gross."

Mae looked terrified.

"They're after me!" Shoni looked at her.

"Who's after you?"

"Tornio. He is the leader of the largest group and has not been defeated in battle; otherwise he would not be in charge. He has taken a ...Interest in me. He wishes me to join his mates." Shoni rolled her eyes.

"Nice." Mae looked at her in horror.

"It is not nice! He is horrible!" Shoni looked at her.

"I was being sarcastic. I totally agree with you on that matter. I really don't like that dude." Shoni saw Mae's confused expression. "Sarcasm is to mean one thing and say another."

"Oh." Shoni offered her the rest of her bread. "Thank you!" She ate hungrily. Then she stopped.

"Raptin."

"Yes Mae?"

"Something bad will happen soon. There are many more Dinaurians in the pit than there usually are. I am worried that they may have a games."

"A games?" Shoni asked. Mae nodded.

"When we hold more Dinaurians in here than usual the humans will drop in weapons with the food. Then they record the activities in the pit with their boxes. Eventually the other groups will start warring and killing with each other until one group is victorious and the others are slain. They use it as a way to reduce the population and to provide entertainment to the..." Mae froze and looked at Shoni. Shoni waved her fingers. Mae whimpered.

"Mae," I put a hand on her shoulder, "Shoni will not harm you. She is as against this as you are. She is from another Earth were humans and Dinaurians live in peace, well, relative peace." I added, remembering HADF. "It is were I am from as well."

"We are Earth-born?" She asked me.

"No. I am from Vaal, the Dinaurian homeworld. The project to plant our species on Earth failed were we come from. The Dinaurians were we are from are all survivors of Vaal, or hatchlings of those who survived Gunash. You were believed to be dead, that is why I was overjoyed at the sight of you." Mae looked at Shoni with wide eyes.

"You will not harm me?" Shoni shook her head no.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Mae hugged her tightly. "Ribs, ribs, ribs! Can't breath!" Mae pulled back.

"I apologize." Shoni nodded while she probed her ribs.

"Just please don't do it again."

**Myron's PoV**

I watched them on the screens of the security console. Mae had been my adopted sister. She and I had grown up together, until ten years ago when Emperor Richmond had staged his _coup d'état _and I had joined the Elite.

I had believed that if I did so I would gain freedom for my family. Some freedom, my mother had died in a mine accident and Mae was at the hands of criminals, although many had done little to deserve this.

Mae had been put in there so I would not rebel. She was the only family I had left and needed to be kept safe so that she could be used as leverage. She was not safe from Tornio; I could see him plotting to take her and Shoni captive and to kill Raptin.

With the upcoming games I feared he would have the chance. The weapons were to be delivered with the next drop of food.

Tornio might take my little sister and add her to his harem. A cold feeling crept through me as I watched Raptin talk to Mae with Shoni listening in. I wonder what they were talking about.

"Myron." I spun around, saluted, and stood at attention as General Richmond entered the room.

"Yes General Richmond mam!" She frowned.

"Myron, you were the one to apprehend Shoni, correct?"

"Yes mam!"

"Do you still have the organic Velociraptor medal?"

"Yes mam! Does the Emperor wish for it mam?"

"No, he does not. He wishes for me to reward you for capturing Shoni. He agreed with allowing you to keep it."

"Thank you mam! Thank the Emperor mam!" She nodded.

"Return to your duties. Dismissed." She left as I broke salute.

I slid into the chair at the console and touched the medal in my pocket. I hadn't dared to activate it as I could feel the venom it felt for me. It would think nothing of ripping my throat out and rescuing Shoni and her friends, even if it meant death in the attempt. It was not the loyalty of Cybersaurs, it was deeper than that, almost maternal. Motherly.

I snorted and returned to the station as I watched the Pit. I watched Mae talk with Raptin, returning to the days of her youth. Days that had been stolen from her by the very man I was serving.

'_Thank the Emperor?' _I thought, _for what?_

**BloodLily: *dodges rotten fruit* I'M SORRY, OKAY?!**

**Shoni: Nope. *joins in with the fruit throwers***

**BloodLily: '-_- Whatever. I'm not gonna regret Chapters Thirteen and Fifteen.**

**Shoni: What happens then?**

**BloodLily: }:D Reviews!**

**DunalN2: Oookaaaayy... Mesa muy, muy, scared. Well, you know what, I'm just gonna say that humans won in this universe, but in a bunch of other universes you're right, so, :D. I might talk to my dad about that.**

**sparkles and glitter: Okay! :D**

**Shoni: Wait!**

**BloodLily: Bye now!**


	13. The Games

**Shoni's PoV**

"Shoni!" called Raptin. I groaned and dragged myself out of the hay I had been sleeping in. I was so tired last night I had barely had enough energy to cover myself with hay before having a dream involving Arabian-style Dinaurians with Tornio as a Sultan with a harem of Dinaurian _fimaili _in silks and veils and a pink singing Buffalo. Going to sleep hungry apparently has the same effect as eating too much before bed.

I looked at Raptin and woke up. He was bleeding from several gashes on his legs, torso, arms, and other places too. He was holding a dagger that was dripping with aqua blood. Mae went ballistic.

"The games have started!" Raptin nodded glumly.

"The weapons arrived with the food. I barely got out of there alive. I had to kill one of my attackers." I noted the blood.

"This is bad." I said. Mae looked at me as though I'd just said that I was a duck.

"Bad! _This is awful! We will all die or worse!_" She started ranting in Dinaurian that I was able to follow due to listening in on the lessons Raptin had given her.

"Calm down, if we freak out now it will... _Raptin behind you_!" I screamed as a Dinaurian came at him with a sword. He spun around and fought off the blow, slicing through the _maili's_ chest. Raptin gave me the sword, muttering about how I needed it, as vulnerable as I was. I held the sword like dad had shown me when I was young. I swung it at an approaching Dinaurian and hit her in the chest with the flat of the blade, knocking her into a _maili _who impaled him and her on the spear he was holding. Mae was trying not to get impaled or sliced, but got in a lucky shot with her claws and grabbed the fallen Dinaurian's spear. We backed up so that our backs were touching, making it clear that we weren't going down without a fight.

The Dinaurians parted to make way for a familiar face.

"Tornio." Raptin coldly said. Tornio grinned.

"And I thought you were just a weak _Piaki. _Guess I was wrong." He nudged a corpse with his toe. He was barefoot and I noted the sharp claws on the long toes. "Held your own against some of my best. Impressive. I might allow you to join my group. Just hand over the females and put down the knife."

He was lying. I could see it in his eyes. I hoped Raptin could see it too.

He did. He charged, yelling-

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Tornio grinned. I had a feeling that was the idea. Tornio got ready to spear Raptin. Then his eyes widened and he swore.

Then he blew up.

"DUDE!" I yelled in shock. I was getting pelted with bits and pieces of Tornio like the people in _Land of the Lost_ after the Allosaurus ate that refrigerant and blew up. The Dinaurians of his group slumped, and then looked at each other, a gleam in their eyes.

Anarchy ensued.

**Myron's PoV**

I watched as Tornio blew up on the television. The timing was perfect. I had connected the controls to the detonation chip in the handle of the spear to my helmet so that if he got too close I would ensure that Mae was not harmed. I terminated the link and told the computer that it was a glitch in the detonation system. I pretended to be startled at the same time.

"Aw Man!" yelled Sergeant Macao, the spy, along with a few other choice words. "I wanted to see him butcher that Pink Cheek!" He fell back into his chair grumbling about faulty chips.

General Nechako scowled.

"So did I. You aren't the only one disappointed here Macao." Macao looked cowed.

"Sorry sir, but still! That faulty chip cost us a great fight!" The General scowled again.

"It couldn't have been faulty, I inspected the chips personally."

"Sir, maybe it was the control that was faulty." I supplied. He nodded.

"Could be. Check into that Myron."

"Yes sir." I saluted and left. Underneath my ever-present helmet I was smiling. _Perfect. Your guardian angel is watching over you Mae._

**Shoni: Nice of you to come out of your hole.**

**BloodLily: I'll have you know that I was very busy!**

**Rose Tyler: Do you mean having a Christmas party in July and spiking the doctors punch, or do you mean the elaborate trick you're planning?**

**BloodLily: Well, there were a couple other issues like how the computer was on the fritz, or how I entered a contest and had a botch up with that, or... Wait a second, what are you doing in this Fanon? Get out!**

**Rose: :p**

**BloodLily: Ditto.**

**DunalN2: Yeah, they won't let me hear the end of it...**

**Guest: Here it is!**


End file.
